LaLu week 2014
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: La historia de Lucy y Laxus empezó con una tormenta, se planteó con distancia, se desarrolló con pasión, se formalizó con fanservice, se convirtió en familia, todo fue acompañado por una canción y ambos se salvaron el uno al otro.
1. Capítulo I: Storm

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra del gran troll y cofcofpervertidocofcof Hiro Mashima. La imagen de avatar tampoco me pertenece.**_

_**Esto está escrito sin ánimos de lucro pero si hay algún review me va a molar cantidad.**_

_**Los prompts son siete y pertenecen a la edición del 2014.**_

**_Mensaje personal: Si lees esto Makinetis debo decirte que lo siento. Algún día subiré el OS Sasusaku que te prometí. Pero hoy no es ese día._**

* * *

_**C**apítulo **I**:** S**torm._

Estaban jodidos. Completa e irremediablemente jodidos. Lucy lo sabía y sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para que la situación mejorara, ni aunque fuera un poco. No es que fuera pesimista, pero siendo lógicos y analizando la situación con frialdad y objetividad la conclusión era que estaba irremediable y absolutamente jodida.

Había unos cuantos puntos que la hacían llegar a esa fabulosa y deprimente conclusión.

Primero, llovía, a mares, con fuerza, con viento, con odio divino. Segundo, estaba perdida con su compañero de misión en mitad del bosque. Tercero, a pesar de haber completado la misión con éxito (¡Yuju!) una vez más había resultado ser una carga para su amigo. Cuarto, era débil. Quinto, era débil y no podía ayudar a su nakama ni salir de ese puñetero bosque.

Las lágrimas de impotencia empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Normal que Natsu la hubiera dejado atrás. Era débil y patética. No servía como maga. No tenía ninguna habilidad. Siempre se metía en problemas y debía ser rescatada. Era un lastre.

— Lo siento… —dijo entre jadeos—. Lo siento, Laxus.

Se mordió el labio y sorbió por la nariz. Él no la escuchaba, estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Había utilizado mucha de su energía mágica para protegerla y de paso cumplir su misión. Era su culpa que él no pudiera moverse. Se limpió las lágrimas con el borde de sus mangas, no era momento para llorar, era momento de proteger a su nakama.

— ¡Ábrete puerta del toro! ¡Taurus!

— ¡A tus mourdenes, Lucy!

— Necesito que cargues a Laxus mientras nos movemos por el bosque buscando un refugio.

Taurus asintió y con cuidado cogió al hombre entre sus brazos levantándolo del suelo. Con un asentimiento cogió una llave plateada y llamó a Pyxis para que con su brújula les encontrara un lugar donde guarecerse de la tormenta.

— ¡Ábrete puerta de la portadora del agua! ¡Aquarius!

Con esas palabras su atuendo cambió y el tatuaje distintivo de Aquarius se hizo presente en su piel. Aún no dominaba del todo los poderes de la portadora del agua, pero debía evitar que la lluvia siguiera cayendo sobre ellos. Laxus estaba demasiado débil, no podía permitir que enfermara.

Inspiró hondo y sintió como la magia se extendía por todo su cuerpo y su piel empezaba a hormiguearle. Exhaló y empezó a mover sus brazos por encima de su cabeza en amplios círculos. Era sencillo, sólo debía crear una cúpula de agua con las gotas de la lluvia, así se protegerían.

Siguió en silencio a su espíritu sin dejar caer la barrera ni un segundo. No supo durante cuánto tiempo caminaron ni hacía dónde lo hacían, sólo sentía cómo su energía la abandonaba por momentos y los músculos de sus brazos agarrotarse. Sólo un poco más, ya falta menos, se repetía incansablemente, por Laxus.

— ¡Lucy-sama ya hemos llegado! —Pyxis saltó delante de ella moviendo sus alas—. Usted y su amigo pueden refugiarse en esa cabaña.

— Gracias Pyxis —dijo asintiendo—. Ahora puedes volver.

El ave desapareció en un suave _plof_ y ella sintió cómo se libraba de la carga de mantener una puerta abierta durante tanto tiempo. Entró rápido al edificio cerrando la puerta de Aquarius y volviendo a su anterior atuendo. Comprobó que a pesar de estar medio en ruinas parte del techo se aguantaba y éste evitaría que se mojaran. Inspeccionó rápido su alrededor y vio que había un par de mantas encima de lo que parecía una cama. Las sacudió con cuidado de no mojarlas y comprobó que ésta estaba rota y por tanto era inservible.

— Taurus —llamó a su espíritu—. Sácale la ropa mojada con cuidado.

— Necesitaré ayuda, mou —dijo el toro.

Ella asintió y estiró una de las mantas en el suelo. A duras penas cogió el cuerpo del hombre sujetándolo por detrás y pasando sus manos por delante de su musculoso cuerpo. Por Mavis, sus manos no se tocaban. Sin mirar y con la cara roja de vergüenza escuchó como Taurus le quitaba las botas, los calcetines y los pantalones.

— No le quites la ropa interior —murmuró en un susurro rápido.

— Mou Lucy-sama… No lleva ropa interior—Lucy se sonrojó aún más ante esas palabras.

— Vale —tragó saliva e intentó calmarse—. Ayúdame a quitarle la camiseta y después a tumbarlo ahí encima.

Su espíritu obedeció y con mucho cuidado acabaron de desvestirlo y lo tumbaron encima de la manta. Lucy respiró tranquila cuando la otra manta cubrió el cuerpo completamente desnudo de Laxus. Mandó a Tauro de vuelta y se apresuró a encender un fuego.

La madera estaba muy húmeda y no prendió bien. Pero eso era mejor que nada. Irritada se pasó las manos por la cara, cogió una silla que encontró e intentó secarla, puso la ropa del hombre en el respaldo y la acercó al fuego para que se secara.

No había nada más que pudiera hacer. Sus efectos personales estaban en un campamento que habían montado a vete tú a saber dónde. Se acercó a su nakama y puso su mano en su frente. No estaba caliente, pero estaba muy frío, tenía que hacerlo entrar en calor rápido. Intentó avivar el fuego pero consiguió más humo que otra cosa, ella no podía crear fuego con su magia, tampoco tenía un espíritu celestial que pudiera crearla. Sólo le quedaba una opción.

— Vale, Lucy, puedes hacerlo. Es por tu nakama. Hazlo por él. Piensa en que esto lo ayudará.

Hablaba consigo misma mientras se quitaba la ropa. Sabía que Laxus necesitaba calor humano, y ella era la única que podía dárselo en esos momentos. Decidió quitarse el sujetador y las bragas ya que estaban completamente empapadas. Se secó tan bien como pudo y despacio se estiró a su lado y lo abrazó.

— Por el Rey Espíritu Celestial, que no se despierte ahora y me fulmine con un rayo.

Al principio permaneció tensa y a la espera de ser atacada por un montón de descargas eléctricas. Pero al ver que el tiempo transcurría y su compañero no se movía empezó a relajarse. Notó como el cuerpo masculino empezaba a entrar en calor y sus mejillas se coloreaban debido a la sangre que volvía a fluir por su sistema.

— Lucy…

La aludida pegó un bote y alzó la cabeza encontrándose con los azules iris del Dragon Slayer del Trueno.

— ¿Estás… bien? —hablaba en un susurro y parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por no volver a dormirse.

— Sí.

Ante esas palabras él esbozó una débil sonrisa.

— Siento haberme desmayado como una nenaza —se disculpó—. No he debido dejarte sola…

— No —lo interrumpió ella—. La culpa es mía. Perdón por ser un lastre, por haberte causado tantos problemas —sintió como las lágrimas de culpabilidad se acumulaban en sus ojos pero no las dejó salir—. Siento no ser más fuerte.

— Eres más fuerte de lo que crees —ante esas palabras la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo escuchó con atención—. No todo se basa en la fuerza y en ganar peleas. Hay muchos aspectos que hacen a una persona fuerte. Tú tienes un montón a tu favor: inteligencia, rápida reacción ante los problemas, eres analítica y siempre piensas en tus nakamas ¿Que no eres fuerte físicamente? Bueno, todos tenemos puntos débiles. A mí no se me da bien eso de tener nakamas. Pero para eso estamos, para ayudarnos y hacernos más fuertes supliendo nuestras debilidades con la fuerza de los demás, y viceversa.

Ella sonrió y no pudo evitar que un cálido sentimiento de agradecimiento se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.

— Entonces descansa Laxus, déjame ser tu fuerza hasta que estés mejor.

Él sonrió y asintió cansado.

— Gracias por acostarte conmigo y darme calor, Lucy.

El rubio cerró los ojos y pronto volvió a sumirse en el mundo de los sueños. Lucy suspiró tranquila y dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. Suerte que Laxus no se había dado cuenta de que estaban desnudos. Suspiró y decidió que no le vendría mal echarse una cabezadita. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de levantarse antes que Laxus y vestirse decentemente. Sí, todo estaba bajo control.


	2. Capítulo II: Distance

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima, alias el gran hentai troll, y por tanto nada me pertenece. Excepto esta historia. Pero los personajes no. Pero la historia es mía. Eso.**

**Prompt II: Distance**

**PD: Gracias por los reviews, alerts y favs. Vosotras me dais vida.**

* * *

_**C**apítulo **II: D**istancia**.**_

La distancia que lo separaba de Lucy era de cuatro metros y cuarenta y ocho centímetros. Laxus se removió incómodo en su asiento y apartó la mirada de su nakama. Vale, esto se le estaba hiendo de las manos.

Suspiró cansado y le dio un trago a su jarra de cerveza. Trató de contener la respiración todo lo que pudo, pero los pulmones empezaron a abrasarlo demandando oxígeno y tuvo que complacerlos. El coco, el sol y la lavanda llenaron sus fosas nasales ¿Por qué Lucy tenía que oler tan condenadamente bien?

Su cuerpo reaccionó de forma instintiva y alzó la cabeza buscándola disimuladamente de nuevo. Ahora estaba a diez metros y cuatro centímetros hablando animadamente con Levy. Joder, estaba más lejos ¿Por qué se alejaba tanto de él? ¿Y por qué a él le importaba la distancia que los separara?

Se acabó el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago y decidió que por hoy ya había socializado lo suficiente. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió con paso lento pero seguro hasta la salida del gremio, quería irse de ahí, necesitaba hacerlo, sino…

— ¡Ey Laxus! —escuchó como la luz lo llamaba—. ¿Vas de misión?

Detuvo sus pasos y se giró centrando toda su atención en la maga celestial. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de arriba abajo al verla levantándose de su silla y acercándose a él reduciendo la distancia que los separaba, nueve metros y medio, siete metros y cuarenta y ocho centímetros, cuatro metros… Lucy se detuvo a un metro y le sonrió.

— No, voy a casa.

— Ah ¿Puedo acompañarte un rato? Necesito ir a la librería.

Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y siguió su camino. Por Mavis… ¿Por qué tenía que vivir cerca de la única librería de Magnolia? Respiró hondo y se tranquilizó, sólo lo separaban de Lucy treinta centímetros. Era lo más cerca que habían estado desde aquella vez. Sí, desde su primera misión juntos.

La miró de reojo y sintió como su corazón se saltaba unos cuantos latidos y la sangre empezaba a fluir más rápido por sus venas. El borde de su sujetador asomaba tímidamente por encima de su descarada camiseta. La madre que la parió, ¿Es que quería enseñarle sus pezones a toda la ciudad de Magnolia?

Intentó ahogar un gruñido de enfado y frustración y volvió a enfocar su vista al frente. Sí, todo ese lío había empezado porque sin querer le había visto un pezón. La situación de por sí ya sonaba muy mal, pero no era culpa suya, él no era un pervertido ni la había amenazado con el palacio de rayos sino le enseñaba sus pechos, no. Había sido un accidente… Aunque empezaba a pensar que había sido asaltado (y casi violado) por la rubia.

Yendo por pasos, él no se acordaba muy bien de cómo había acabado durmiendo abrazado a Lucy. No, sabía que después de haber completado su misión en conjunto se había desmayado por usar demasiada magia, se había encontrado en el suelo y ¡pum! Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba tumbado con la maga a su lado, habían hablado y él había vuelto a la inconciencia. Hasta ahí todo bien, pero cuando se despertó al día siguiente, con todas sus capacidades mentales y físicas funcionando al cien por cien, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, y no sólo eso, estaba desnudo al lado de una chica desnuda, y no una chica cualquiera no, una de sus nakamas.

No es que él no hubiera tenido una aventurilla con alguna chica del gremio, o que le importara estar desnudo con una Lucy desnuda en sus brazos, pero eso no estaba bien. No, nada bien.

No le dio tiempo a seguir pensando ya que una dormida maga celestial le dio un guantazo y se removió incómoda entre sus brazos.

— Natsu… Sal de mi cama —murmuró la chica entre sueños.

Él iba a contestarle, iba a despertarla y a decirle que él no era ese estúpido come fuego y que por qué diablos estaban desnudos y abrazados. Y entonces lo vió, un sonrosado y erecto pezón que sobresalía desafiante contra el frío de la mañana. Por la primera magia… Al darle el guantazo y apartarse de él la manta se debería haber escurrido y…

— ¡Achús!

Cerró los ojos rápidamente y se hizo el dormido. No es que tuviera miedo, pero si ella se despertaba y lo encontraba mirando fijamente eso… Bueno, Bikslow había sido muy expresivo al relatar cómo le habían dolido todos los Lucy's kick que había recibido.

Sintió como se estiraba y desperezaba, y olió cuando se quedó paralizada y el miedo empezó a bombearle por la sangre. Él siguió fingiendo estar dormido y contuvo sus ganas de reír al oler como la vergüenza le ganaba al miedo.

— Por el rey espíritu celestial… Suerte que no se ha despertado —era un suave murmullo que en parte ayudó a relajarlo, al parecer no querían violarlo.

Dejó que ella saliera de entre sus brazos y saliera de debajo de la manta. La escuchó temblar de frío y se obligó a quedarse quieto. Casi pudo sentir en su propia piel como la ropa cubría la caliente piel femenina. Suspiró aliviado. Interpretó su farsa muy bien, incluso cuando ella se acercó y le puso una mano en la frente para comprobar que estaba bien.

Tan buen punto la chica salió de la cabaña se levantó como un resorte y se apresuró a ponerse la ropa. La atmósfera olía a lluvia, y sus ropas estaban un poco húmedas. Su cerebro no tardó en atar cabos y dedujo que ambos estaban desnudos por una cuestión básica: mantener el calor.

— ¡Laxus! —La voz sorprendida de Lucy hizo que se girara y la mirara directamente a los ojos—. Yo… Esto… Em… —alzó una ceja divertido al ver como la chica se sonrojaba y miraba a todos lados menos a él nerviosa—. Ayer por la noche… Tú estabas inconsciente y… Y llovía mucho… Y… Bueno… Hacía frío y… Y el calor…

— Lucy —la cortó mirándola directamente—. No ha pasado nada. Yo estaba en un aprieto y tú me ayudaste —hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó—. Nadie en el gremio tiene por qué saberlo.

Vio a la chica asentir nerviosa y pasarse un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Con pasos largos y firmes salió del sitio donde se resguardaban e intentó orientarse a través del olfato. Ella lo siguió callada y sin hacer ningún ruido y no intercambiaron ninguna palabra durante el resto de la misión. Llegaron a Magnolia, dieron parte al maestro Makarov de lo que habían hecho y se fueron para sus respectivas casas.

Después de eso él estaba un poco confundido, no acababa de entender la relación que habían establecido. Al principio ella se mostraba un poco distante y temerosa en su presencia. Nunca admitiría que eso le había dolido, pero a ver, al menos una sonrisa y un asentimiento de "buenas" cada vez que se vieran era suficiente para él. A ver, eran nakamas, y después de esa misión él esperaba una mejora de su relación.

Pasó un mes así y de la nada la rubia parecía querer su aprobación para todo. Le informaba de todas las misiones que iba a tomar, de cómo le iban y los progresos que hacía entrenando. ¿Y a él qué mierda le importaba? ¿Que él se había sentido mal al principio con su rechazo? Nunca, lo prefería antes que eso.

Estaba muy incómodo, ella se sentaba en su mesa y se ponía a parlotear durante horas sobre un montón de cosas y encima esperaba que él le respondiera ¡Que él respondiera! Eso sí que era descabellado. Lo peor era cuando se sentaba con él y se ponía a leer un libro y se quedaba en completo silencio. ¿Si no iba a hablarle por qué mierda se sentaba con él?

Él esperó que sus amigos lo ayudaran a librarse de esa situación, lástima que las cosas no salieron como las planeó. Bikslow estaba encantado con la rubia, siempre la estaba molestando y haciéndola reír. ¡Incluso se sacaba ese ridículo casco para mirarla directamente a los ojos! Evergreen no tardó en abandonarlo, un par de charlas sobre cosméticos y ropa y ya la tenía en el bolsillo. Freed se resistió más, resistió como un campeón, pero también cayó. ¿Cómo coño podían pasar tanto tiempo discutiendo sobre libros?

— Laxus- sama —le había dicho Freed una tarde—. Lucy- san es una chica asombrosa. Pare de intentar alejarla y hágase su amigo.

Evergreen y Bikslow asintieron conforme a esas palabras y a Laxus no le quedó otra opción que resignarse. Y al resignarse y aceptar la situación empezó a disfrutar pasar tiempo con Lucy. Hablaba más, a veces iniciaba él la conversación y salían por ahí de misiones y a tomar algo.

Y así, sin darse cuenta, un día se sorprendió contando los metros que lo separaban de ella. Contando la distancia que había de sus labios a los de ella. Contando si su corazón latía tan fuerte como el de él. Se pasaba las horas contando sobre Lucy.

— Laxus —la voz firme de Lucy lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se paró para despedirse. Ya habían llegado a su destino—. Nos vemos por el gremio —él asintió en respuesta y se dispuso a irse—. ¡Laxus! —alzó una ceja y la miró sorprendido, parecía molesta por algo…—. Estoy harta ya de esta situación —le dijo alzando el tono de voz y apuntándolo con un dedo—. Si no vas a hacer nada para de mirarme así.

— ¿Así? ¿Así cómo?

— ¡Oh por Mavis! —Chilló exasperada mirando al cielo—. ¡¿Así cómo?! —Frunció los labios y lo fulminó con su cálida mirada—. ¡Así como si me fueras a estampar contra una pared y darme el mejor polvo de mi vida!

No pudo replicar ya que la chica se dio la vuelta indignada y entró a la librería sin mirar atrás. ¿Él? ¿Mirar? ¿Polvo? Las palabras poco a poco se iban incrustando en su cabeza y su cerebro reaccionaba a ellas. Sonrió y siguió su camino. Bueno, si a Lucy le molestaba tanto como a él la distancia que los separaba no había razón para que ambos continuaran sufriendo así ¿No?


	3. Capítulo III: Passion

_**Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es obra del gran Hiro Mashima y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.**_

**_Éste capítulo corresponde al tercer prompt: Passion._**

**_Así que advertencias: LEMMON._**

**_Gracias por los review, los fav y los alert. En serio, me dais vida._**

* * *

_**C**apítulo **I**II**: P**assion**.**_

No sabía cómo habían acabado así. De verdad que no tenía ni puta idea. A ver, siendo sinceros, sí que sabía cómo había acabado así.

— ¡Ah! Joder…

Lucy lo agarró por detrás del cuello y lo acercó para besarlo con dureza. Vale, sí, se estaba follando a Lucy encima de la mesa del despacho de su abuelo. El viejo podía entrar en cualquier momento y no debían hacer mucho ruido si no querían que Gajeel o Wendy los escucharan. La verdad es que la cosa tenía su morbo.

La lengua de la rubia atacó la suya y él gruñó contra sus labios. Por Mavis, como le ponía que Lucy se contoneara delante de él cuando usaba la magia de Aquarius. Joder. Ese bikini que apenas tapaba sus sonrosados pezones, y esa falda tan corta que le llegaba un poquito más debajo de su delicioso culo, esas dos coletas que le daban un aspecto tan inocente, y el tatuaje… ¡Cómo adoraba ese tatuaje! Lo volvían loco de deseo y de pasión.

— Laxus…

Él se había retirado y de un tirón le había quitado la parte inferior del bikini. Con movimientos rápidos y bruscos se desató el cinturón y se bajó los pantalones.

— Nena, abre bien las piernas.

La maga estelar gimió y se inclinó hacia atrás apoyándose en las palmas de su mano y abrió las piernas tanto como pudo. Joder. Se relamió los labios debido a la expectación y se posicionó en su entrada. La penetró lentamente, disfrutando del momento, de la fricción de sus pieles y de la presión de sus paredes contra su miembro.

— Joder Lucy… —Hundió su cara contra el cuello de ella y aspiró su delicioso aroma.

Ella se agarró a sus hombros y la mesa empezó a crujir ante cada embestida. Los gemidos pronto ocuparon el sitio de sus respiraciones entrecortadas y jadeantes. Las uñas de la rubia se hundieron en su carne y sus muslos lo apretaron con fuerza.

Se obligó a apartar los ojos de sus pechos bamboleándose y los fijó en sus ojos dulces como el chocolate. Podía oler que estaba a punto de correrse. Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y la profundidad.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sí! —Lucy echó la cabeza hacía atrás y cerró los ojos intentando disfrutar más el momento, estaba tan cerca…

— No —gruñó el Dragon Slayer del rayo cogiéndola bruscamente por detrás del cuello y clavando sus dedos en su fina cintura—. Mírame. No dejes de mirarme.

Lucy gimió más fuerte y se mordió el labio asintiendo. Abrió más las piernas desesperada por llegar ya al clímax y Laxus quiso rugir de orgullo y placer cuando sintió que sus paredes se convulsionaban alrededor de su pene y con un demandante beso devoraba el sonido de su orgasmo.

No pudieron seguir besándose ya que la falta de aire se hizo presente y debieron separarse. Se quedaron mirando mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad y su sangre volvía a fluir a un ritmo escandalosamente normal por sus venas.

Juntaron sus frentes sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos y Lucy sonrió relajada y feliz. Con una mano empezó a acariciarle la base de la espalda en suaves círculos y su otra mano la enredó en su corto y rubio pelo.

— Natsu ha destrozado un teatro —dijo la maga celestial rompiendo el silencio—. También dejó una calle intransitable y destrozó diez vehículos y cuatro tiendas.

— Odio a ese come fuego —contestó lamentándose y pensando en la cantidad de papeleo que tendría que rellenar.

Sintió como la chica lo apartaba de su cuerpo y él intentó ahogar un gemido de protesta. Se giró para darle intimidad y aprovechó para arreglarse la ropa. Él no quería separarse aún de Lucy, no es que quisiera volver a poseerla, quizás dentro de cinco minutos sí, pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Era divertida, y no entendía porque no podían estar juntos en el gremio riéndose y besándose y después irse a su casa y follar hasta el alba. Oh joder… Quería salir con Lucy Heartfilia…

— Voy tirando Laxus —se giró y vió que Lucy había cerrado la puerta de Aquarius y volvía a vestir normal. Si por normal se entiende un short que no tapa casi nada y un top que sólo tapa tus voluminosos pechos—. Sé que aún te queda mucho papeleo que rellenar pero… Esto… Si quieres… Por la noche puedes pasarte por mi casa y te hago algo para cenar.

Y habiendo dicho eso la Heartfilia salió rápido del despacho de su abuelo con la cara más roja que un tomate. Él sonrió de medio lado y empezó a hacer su trabajo, mientras antes acabara antes podía comerse la deliciosa comida de Lucy.

Sin embargo esa idea de querer formalizar la relación con la maga no lo abandonó en todo el día. La idea no le desagradaba en absoluto, al contrario, que los del gremio supieran que se acostaban y que ya no tuviera que esconderse en estúpidos y vacíos pretextos de nakama para mostrar cuanto le importaba ella lo llenaba de satisfacción.

Joder, quería cogerla de la mano, pasarle el brazo por la espalda, poder sentarla en su regazo, ver su sonrisa tantas veces como quisiera y tan cerca como le diera en gana. Quería dedicarle un buen rugido a Natsu para que entendiera que el único Dragon Slayer que iba a colarse en su cama sería él.

Pero el Dragon Slayer de fuego era el último de sus problemas. Había decidido proponérselo a Lucy, una parte de él rugía y se pavoneaba de que la chica iba a decirle que sí y a tirarse a sus brazos encantada, pero otra parte, no tan pequeña como le gustaría reconocer, estaba sembrando la semilla de la duda. ¿Y si lo quería pero no tanto? ¿Qué iba a hacer si le decía que no? ¿Seguirían igual o volverían a lo de antes? ¿Laxus Dreyar tendría el corazón roto?

Por Mavis qué complicado era todo…

— ¡Natsu cállate! —La voz de la rubia le llegó enfadada desde alguna parte del comedor del gremio.

— ¡Pero es verdad Luce! —Chilló indignadísimo el hijo de Igneel—. ¡Tú ya no me quieres!

Un silencio sepulcrar siguió a esa afirmación y hasta ahí él pudo sentir el corazón de la rubia latir más deprisa debido a la vergüenza y al nerviosismo. No, nervioso lo estaba él.

— ¿Qué… Qué quieres decir Natsu?

— ¡Tú lo sabes muy bien Luce! ¡Antes podía entrar en tu casa siempre que quisiera! ¡Incluso cuando no estabas! ¡Había un montón de comida picante en la nevera! ¡Y no me echabas a patadas si me metía en tu cama contigo! —Natsu se detuvo un momento ara coger aire—. ¡Y desde que he vuelto ya nada es igual! ¡Todas las entradas están cerradas! ¡Sólo hay cervezas y patatas fritas! ¡Y te niegas rotundamente a que compartamos cama! ¡Ni desnuda te veo ya Luce! ¡¿Cuándo volverás a abrirme tu ventana?!

— ¡Cállate idiota! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo y claro que te quiero! ¡Pero estoy saliendo con alguien y no quiero que te mate a puñetazos cuando nos interrumpas haciendo nuestras cosas! ¡Además él me gusta mucho! ¡Así que hasta nuevo aviso… Ventana cerrada!

Hubo una gran conmoción en la sala y todo volvió a ser un agobiante barullo. Laxus sonrió ajeno a todo eso. Al parecer iban a darle el sí más grande de su vida.


End file.
